1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a display apparatus, an apparatus for manufacturing the display apparatus, and a method of manufacturing the display apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Related Technology
Electronic devices based on mobility have come into widespread use. Recently, tablet personal computers (PCs), in addition to small-sized electronic devices such as mobile phones, have been widely used as mobile electronic devices.
In order to support various functions, the mobile electronic devices include a display unit for providing a user with visual information such as images or videos. Recently, as components for driving such display units have become miniaturized, occupancy of the display units in electronic devices has gradually been increasing. Moreover, a structure that may be curved to have a predetermined angle of curvature has been developed.